


Parallel Paths Crossed

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Just a idea, M/M, mention of rose, the trailer was great!, youtube is my go to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor has made a huge error and someone comes back for him to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Paths Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was inspired by the video by TheStarShinesForever - The Urn au Trailer. I like it but I wouldn't be able to write the whole thing. I haven't watched any Rose episodes of Doctor Who and much of the Tenth Doctor to be able to write them. And rewatching it made me want to try at least a snippet. It's a one shot so I wont write anymore of this.

**_The Doctor made a huge mistake and in inner and harsh pain and remorse and regret. And then someone from another time comes back for him._ **

* * *

 

XXX

The Doctor on his knees, viewed the ongoing wreckage around him, he knew he should move but found he was unable to move his knees and hands as if paralysed in his own body as he held what was left of the broken machine. Everything was on fire, dying sparks from computer panel controls, the walls and floors were damaged and there were people running out of the room, without acknowledging the sorrowful Doctor on the floor.

He heard rushing footsteps and turned to find a young man wearing a tweed Jacket and bowtie entering the room, not far from the exit. He looked over along the room at the chaos and then met the Doctor eyes with a shadowed look.

"What have you done?" he said in dismay and shock

XXX

The Doctor looked away from the man, nothing mattered anymore.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that a bowtie man had approached behind him and lifted him off his feet roughly by the collar with surprising strength from his thin frame of his dusty brown overcoat and shoved at his back onto the nearest wall.

"I said….. what have you done Doctor!" he shouted at him while seething the word Doctor distastefully.

"It didn't work" the Doctor grunted "That's what happened!" pulling the man's hands off of him. But leaning more on his back into the wall, it was the only support he had as he didn't want to feel anything else.

"I don't remember this happening, this never happened, what did you do!?" the bowtie man demanded angrily looking deep in the Doctors eyes.

The doctor just stared mournfully at the young man, he took a good look at the man before him. He looked near his early twenties, yet with such a strained heavy look on him, he had frown lines aging him despite being so young.

"I tried to save her"

"Who?"

"Rose"

The Bowtie man leapt back as if he got burnt from being near him.

"No…." he said with a broken voice, backing away.

"No….. please…please tell me you didn't! "

"Didn't what?" the Doctor asked monotone and unfeeling.

"Change your future..."

He snapped his head to glance back at this man before him.

"I didn't catch your name?" the Doctor said.

"You don't need it."

"You know who I am!" the man stated firmly.

"Tell me exactly what you did, because what you did changed my….." he bit his bottom lip "our future too much and we need to set it back."

"Please…..help me!" his future self pleaded the broken soul of the Doctor.

Holding out his hand to take it.

The doctor stared at his hand, then back at his future self's eyes, and took it without a word.

XXX


End file.
